


Golden Birthday

by nychus



Series: Growing Up Citadel [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby!Ignis, Baby!Noctis, Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Ignis spends his first birthday in the Citadel with all of his favorite people.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Growing Up Citadel [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/872535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Golden Birthday

Noctis managed to slip away from Marguerite and headed towards Ignis’s classroom. He was surprised to find the room empty. Frowning but determined, he trotted off to where he knew Master Eben spent a lot of his time; he’d followed Ignis there countless times to turn in homework.

The door to Master Eben’s room was open and the young prince screwed his courage together and knocked. Master Eben said “enter” and so Noctis did.

If Noctis had been old enough to appreciate it, he would have laughed at the look on the older man’s face. First Master Eben looked up from his work to see no one and was startled when the small voice said, “Hello, sir.” Noctis was doing his very best to be polite and regal just like his dad.

Master Eben cracked a smile, “Your Highness, is there something that I can do for you?”

“Where’s Iggy?”

“He is with his parents. They came to surprise him and so I granted him the day off from his studies.”

“Oh, okay. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Prince Noctis.”

Noctis left the room and started back towards his rooms. It wasn’t long before Marguerite found him and scolded him for running off like he did. She grew concerned whenever she noticed that he was reacting to anything that she was saying.

“Is something wrong, Noctis?” she asked once she deposited him in his playroom.

“Iggy’s with his mom and dad,” Noctis replied.

“Oh, I guess they wanted to spend his birthday with him.”

“I wanted to spend his birthday with him,” Noctis pouted. “I made him a card!”

The boy was near tears and Marguerite kneeled so that she could look him the eye. “Now, Noctis, Ignis doesn’t get to see his parents as often as he does you. There will be plenty of time to celebrate with him later.”

“I know, but…”

“You’ll see him soon,” Marguerite promised. “Would you like to help me make a card for Ignis? I could use your help.”

“Okay.”

~*~*~*~*~

It had been such a surprise when Ignis woke up that morning and saw that his parents were in the kitchen with his uncle. He had no idea they were coming from Tenebrae to visit and he was so excited to see them. He didn’t even care that they had brought him gifts he would have been happy with the tight hug he got from his mother and the chance to sit on his father’s knee while they ate breakfast.

They asked him questions about his schooling and Noct and Serena kept saying that she couldn’t believe how big he had gotten and Sophos kept going on about it seemed like only yesterday he was just a baby.

Ignis tried to act embarrassed but secretly he loved it. He wished that his parents could stay in Lucis with him but he knew they had important jobs back home. This was only the second time they managed to come visit in the year he’d been living in Insomnia and he had yet to go home.

After lunch, when Ignis was usually preparing for another lesson or two before heading to play with Noctis, he took his parents to meet his teacher. They hadn’t had a chance to meet the last time they had visited and Ignis was eager to introduce them.

“Master Eben?” Ignis said after knocking on his open office door. From where Ignis stood in the doorway, he couldn’t see anyone in the room.

“Ignis, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Master Eben said, coming out of his little closet carrying some folders.

“I wanted to introduce you to my parents,” Ignis answered. “This is Serena and Sophos Scientia.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Master Eben greeted, shaking their hands in turn.

“And you. Ignis speaks highly of you,” Sophos said. They all took seats in the little sitting area to one side of Master Eben’s office.

“I’m glad to hear that. He is a wonderful pupil. I’m not sure I’ve ever had anyone as eager to learn as he.”

The adults chatted for some time while Ignis just listened. He tried not to be embarrassed at his accomplishments and missteps but he knew he must have turned a bright red by the end of the conversation.

“I am very glad to have met both of you,” Master Eben said as he walked them to the door. “Oh, and Ignis, His Highness came looking for you earlier. He seemed concerned that you weren’t following your usual schedule.”

“He wasn’t too upset, was he?” Ignis asked.

“I don’t think so, but if you have the time, it probably wouldn’t hurt to say hello.”

“Thank you, sir,” Ignis answered. Fortunately, that was where Ignis had planned to go next. It was a little early for his usual meeting time but he knew that Noctis should be awake from his nap.

He led the way towards Noctis’s playroom and knocked on the door just as he did every day before opening it. He was barely inside when the smaller child was jumping in his arms with a great big hug.

“You’re here!” Noctis cried.

“Of course I am,” Ignis laughed.

“Happy birthday! I made you a card and I helped Maggie with one too!” Noctis grabbed Ignis’s wrist and dragged the 7-year-old to where he and Marguerite had been working.

The nurse stood and wished him a happy birthday, which he thanked her for before re-introducing her to his parents; they had met on the Scientias’ previous visit. He’d just managed to finish when a piece of paper was thrust into his hand. Looking down, Ignis couldn’t help but smile.

The construction paper was dark blue and at the bottom, drawn in black marker that he could barely make out, were two crude looking stick figures. Those two were a tiny part of the whole card as it was mostly dots of glitter. Some of the dots had lines connected them and others did not.

“It’s us!” Noctis announced. “We’re looking at stars!”

“It’s wonderful, Noct. Thank you.” It was reminiscent of almost one year ago when they had first met and Ignis was first introducing Noctis to the constellations and their stories. There was a group of stars connected on the paper that looked suspiciously like the strange cat constellation that Noctis had created back then.

Noctis beamed. “Carbs helped!”

“Thank him for me,” Ignis said, pulling Noctis into a hug.

Marguerite handed Ignis the card that she had made and he could see Noctis’s influence on it. Star themed again, not that Ignis was going to complain. He loved being able to associate the starry sky with his friend.

Noctis asked if he could play and Serena insisted that they could stay for a little while. The adults stood to one side talking while they boys pulled out their favorite toys and reenacted some of their favorite stories with them. When it came time to leave, Serena told Noctis that if his father was okay with it, they would love for him to come have cake with them later. The mention of cake made those big blue eyes even bigger and Noctis promised Ignis he’d be there. Ignis wasn’t sure if the king would have time but he told Noctis he’d see him later anyway.

Ignis spent the rest of his birthday showing his parents around the Citadel. He was much more familiar with it now than he had been when they first visited not long after he had moved there. When they returned to Stupeo’s apartment, Serena started cooking Ignis’s favorite meal while all of the Scientias discussed what they would do the rest of the weekend in the city. There were hundreds of places Ignis wanted to show his parents but they managed to narrow it down to something that would be manageable.

The evening ended with King Regis bringing Noctis over for cake and Ignis couldn’t believe he had the king of Lucis singing happy birthday to him. His wish was an easy one. He wished for another year like the previous one because it had been so good and happy. With one strong blow, all seven candles were extinguished and a round of cheers erupted from the small audience.

The seventh birthday was a wonderful one. Ignis got to spend it with his favorite people and it filled his heart with so much love. He got to laugh at his father’s silly jokes and play games with his best friend. He watched the king get icing in his beard and then fumbled around in cleaning it up if only to amuse the prince. Honestly, Ignis couldn’t have asked for a better day.

**Author's Note:**

> Title because apparently your "golden birthday" is when you turn the age of the day of your birth.


End file.
